Kikuro
by HMgirlKristi
Summary: Kikuro asks Ichigo about her parents and learns the truth. The sequel to Emptiness. Oneshot.


"Kikuro" 

**By: HMgirlKristi**

**Summary: Kikuro asks Ichigo and Ryou about her**

**Parents.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot and**

**Kikuro.**

Outside of the Café 

A young girl with pale skin, long ears, golden eyes, purple and green long hair down to

Her waist with her mother's face at the age of 23, smells the clean spring air, enjoying the

Scenery. The cherry blossom trees perfectly pink leaves sticking to the branches.

"Kikuro, where are you now?"

Closing her eyes and letting out a little sigh before entering back in the café to see Ryou

Calling her.

"I'm right here Ryou."

"Where were you?"

"Outside."

"Smelling the spring air again?"

This time Ichigo popped up as Kikuro nodded.

"I just like spring."

Ichigo and Ryou looked at each other then back to Kikuro.

"So did your parents Kikuro."

Kikuro always knew she was adopted as Ichigo and Ryou's stepdaughter but never knew

Why.

"I want to know more about my parents. After all, I am old enough to find out."

Ichigo looked at Ryou and sighed.

"Come with me Kikuro."

Kikuro followed Ichigo outside of the café as they both were relaxing in the spring air.

"What is it Ichigo?"

"About your parents, your dad's name is Kishu and your mom is Zakuro. They got

Married when Zakuro found out she was pregnant with you. Back then, Zakuro, myself,

Lettuce, Pudding, and Minto were known as the Mews. We were heroines to keep our

Planet Earth safe from evil. Your father and mother were fighting along side us when our

Enemy, Deep Blue killed your father for his betrayal, leaving your poor mother by herself

With you. The day that you were born is when your mother left us. Back then, I had a

Selfish exboyfriend named Masaya. He beat your mother down to the ground and would

Have most likely gotten away if I hadn't spotted him with her blood on his hands. I called

Ryou and told him to kill Masaya. While Ryou went off to kill Masaya, I went to the

Hospital to check on your mother. The doctor had told me that she had lost too much

Blood and was not going to make it. So I asked if I could visit her. He led me to the room

Zakuro was in. She had you but she wasn't awake when you came out. I sat there for her

To awake to tell her the news of you. She asked me to watch over you for her."

"Where did my name come from?"

"Zakuro thought often of Kishu and found out she was having a girl namely you. So she

Thought about your name for a while then combined the first two letters of your fathers

Name of Ki then she thought of the last four letters of her own name Kuro. When she

Combined them, she got Kikuro."

"I wish I could see what they look like."

"Actually I still have their wedding photo if you want it."

"Can I?"

"Sure. Come with me."

Kikuro followed Ichigo down to the basement where a golden picture frame of two

People stood smiling at the camera. Kikuro studied the picture then studied herself in the

Mirror.

"I have part of dad and mom's hair color as well as their pale skin, Dad's golden eyes,

And Mom's facial features. No wonder I look like them more."

Ichigo couldn't help but smile.

"You really do look like them both but we all miss your parents too, Kikuro."

Kikuro closed her eyes as the tears fell silently off her face.

"But I've never gotten to meet them."

Ichigo walks up and wipes Kikuro's golden eyes as she embraced her.

"Somehow Kikuro, I have a feeling that they are both watching you right now."

"From where?"

"From the clouds in the sky."

It was true. Kishu and Zakuro as spirits could be seen watching their daughter down

Below as she embraced Ichigo's waist and offered a smile to the sky.

"She's growing up so beautifully Kishu."

"She has indeed Zakuro."

"Thank you Ichigo for taking care of her for us."

"Even though we can't be with her. We can still watch her from here."

"May the heavens, Ichigo, and Ryou continue to watch over Kikuro."

THE END 

**That's the end to the sequel! No I'm not making anymore sequels after this one! I'm **

**Tired! It's not that I don't like making sequels, I do. It's just all the brainstorming, **

**Then thinking it through to see which one I like the best. Honestly I like this ending**

**Not because of the heavens itself because I got to do something different other then **

**The normal romance ones I do and this is not romance. I hope you all had fun **

**Reading this fiction. This will not be my last fiction but this is the last time I'm**

**Doing a sequel for this. Happy Reading!**

**No Flames allowed**

**HMgirlKristi**


End file.
